That Kind of Girl
by hoshi-ni-onegai
Summary: Slice of life. When Kenshin tries to progress their relationship and Kaoru unknowingly agrees. AU. KxK. One-shot


Author Notes: This was just fun to write. Again, a one-shot with barely a plot in sight. Tell me what you think on the flip side!

**Disclaimer: The **_**Rurouni Kenshin**_** world and all characters depicted are a creation of mangaka, Watsuki Nobuhiro.**

**That Kind of Girl**

By Hoshi-ni-Onegai

Squeezing her arm underneath the couch Kaoru furrowed her brows when her fingertips grabbed something. Tugging on the object she frowned. She considered the black lacy bra and tossed it on the "things to hideaway" pile that was quickly accumulating.

She was slightly confused by all the random things she was finding around her living room, being that she was a relatively neat person. She wasn't OCD to the point where she was chasing after anyone eating a cookie with a dust buster, but everything was in their proper place and clothes weren't just tugged off and thrown to the ground.

As Kaoru continued to straighten, dust, and sweep around the room she consistently glared at the pile of clothes now occupying her couch. With the last breakable knickknack out of immediate sight her cell phone rang. Tugging the phone out, she answered it and tucked it between her shoulder and right ear.

"Hey Kenshin, what's up?" She grabbed the clothes off the couch and picked up a stray sock that tried to escape the pile.

"I was just calling to see if you needed any help for tonight."

Kaoru smiled at how considerate this guy was. May be she'd keep this one around for a little while. "Nope, I'm just cleaning my apartment. All you need to do is show up and cook."

"Clean? That's can't take too long." She could hear the tease in his voice. "You chew my ear out when I don't use a coaster."

She let out an exasperated a sigh. "Well I had to Sano proof the place. I hid anything potentially fragile."

"He's not a grabby toddler."

"You'd be surprised," she scoffed. "Also, you wouldn't know anything about the pair of boxers I found hidden below a couch pillow, would you?"

"I was wondering where those went."

Kaoru frowned at the insinuating tone, she should have figured after finding a couple of his items among the strewn clothes that it was result of a few nights when their lust beat them to the bedroom.

"Anyways, all I have left to do is head to the grocery store and pick up the ingredients for tonight and take a shower while you work your magic in the kitchen." She made her way into her bedroom and dumped the clothes in the hamper.

"Oh, then I'll head to the store instead. It's on the way."

Kaoru considered his offer for a moment then shook her head. "No, I'll go. I have to pick up some things for my apartment."

"Don't worry about it. What do you need?"

"No. Because I know for a fact that you're going to pay for it and never let me pay you back."

"I don't see how that's actually a problem. It's not like I'm doing anything besides cooking. Everyone else is bring stuff right?"

She rolled her eyes. "But the deal was that I wouldn't cook, so I would buy everything and you cook."

"Just look at this way. You're hosting because you have the biggest living room with enough seating and you cleaned up. Don't worry about the food."

"I have my keys in my hands right now. I'm heading for the store."

"Too bad. I already grabbed a basket and picked out vegetables."

"What? Did you call me from the parking lot or something?" She was rethinking the idea of keeping this one around, Kenshin had a tendency to not listen.

"No, but I was pumping gas across the street. So what do you need from here?"

Sighing in defeat, she set her keys back on the kitchen counter. "I'll get it some other day. Just buy everything for tonight."

Kaoru could sense the pause as he considered her response. "What did you need for the apartment?"

"Nothing. I'll see you later."

"Kaoru." His voice had the tone she was getting all too familiar with. It was the tone that someone used on a small child when they were obviously hiding something.

"It's personal. I'll get it myself the next time I go to the store."

"Personal? Like toilet paper?" His voice dropped to a whisper so the middle-aged women around him wouldn't hear. "Protection for our extracurricular activities?"

"If you were standing next to me you would get a slap to the head." She mumbled, "Feminine stuff."

She could hear Kenshin laugh. "I'll grab some."

"You don't get it because you're not a girl –one of the reasons why I'm dating you in fact. We don't just like any old random brand or type. I'm a consistent girl and I'm not about explain the difference between a tampon, a pad, regular, and light to you over the phone."

He laughed again. "I've used your bathroom and grabbed extra shampoo from under your sink. I know what brand you use."

"What? You studied the box or something?" She wasn't sure if she should be pleased that he paid attention to the details, or weirded out.

"It's the one from the trippy commercials with rapping flowers and dancing unicorns right."

She let out a laugh, "I don't know why they think they can get people to buy their brand with those ads."

"Seems to have worked on you."

She rolled her eyes, "Either way, I'm not the type of girl who sends out their boyfriend on tasks."

"Just relax, take your shower. I'll see you in half an hour."

Kaoru glared at the phone after Kenshin's quick hang up. Glancing around the picked up room she sighed. She might as well take the redhead up on the offer and take that shower.

xXx

Kenshin hoisted the brown paper bag in his left hand is attempted to free his right. After few long seconds of maneuvering the grocery bags, he finally resigned to ringing the doorbell with his elbow.

"It's open!" He heard the quick response from Kaoru, from the sound of her voice she was near the back of the apartment. Which probably meant no one was going to open the door for him.

Finally setting a bag down, he used his free to open the door. And just as he had thought, there was no dark hair girl in the living room. Setting down grocery bags and began unloading his purchases, he frowned as she didn't appear.

Grabbing a smaller brown bag package from the groceries, he headed to the back toward her bedroom. "Kaoru?"

There was a slight sound of rippling water then she called back, "Back here."

Rounding the corner Kenshin stopped when he caught sight of her and raised a brow. "You're taking a bath?"

She glanced up from her book and cocked her head. "Without any shopping or cooking to do, you freed me up some time."

Setting the bag in his hand on the floor next to his feet, Kenshin smiled as he sat on the ledge of the tub. "Then you shouldn't randomly invite people into your apartment if you're not decent."

She shrugged, which caused the water and the light layer of bubbles to sway and spread about. "I knew it was you."

"What are you reading? A cheesy romance novel?"

"'The Things They Carried.'" She dog-eared the page and set it on the opposite ledge. "So what are you making for this shin dig?"

"Lasagna, salad, and some garlic bread."

"Sano will probably wolf the whole thing down." She propped one of her legs on the lip of the tub. "Well, except for the salad. He wouldn't touch that with a ten-foot pole."

"Yeah, but if I don't make a salad Megumi will probably lecture me on the importance of the food pyramid." He reached down for the bag and shook it slightly. "I separate note, I got what you asked for."

She rolled her eyes, "You mean what you bought even though I told you not to four times over the phone until you hung up on me?"

"I didn't hang up." He reached into the small bag and pulled out the box of tampons and set it on the counter.

"Yes you did." Her eye warily glanced at the correct brand and type of feminine product. "I can't believe you actually got me those. I thought for sure you would have chickened out at the register."

"Well I had to." He then proceeded to pull out a brand new toothbrush.

"After I told you not to get them?" She pointed to the new object out of bag. "What's that for? I just bought a new one a week ago."

Unwrapping the toothbrush he stood up and dropped the new red brush in the holder along with Kaoru's blue one. "I thought it was appropriate I had one at your place, now that we're moving on to the next level in this relationship."

"Next level? We've been dating for a month. Let's not hop, skip, and jump toward a baby."

"We've known each other for couple years now." He raised a brow. "It's just a toothbrush, relax. Anyways, you're the one that called me your boyfriend."

She busted out a laugh and sat up in the tub. "No I didn't!"

"Yeah, you did. You said you weren't the type of girl to send their boyfriends out on errands."

"I said I wasn't the type of girl to send a boy." She wanted to smack the smirk right off his face.

"I remember distinctly, you said boyfriend." He tilted his head, "Freudian slip?"

She scoffed. "Don't be ridiculous." Attempting to change the topic, Kaoru grabbed the small bag from his hand. "What else do you have in here?"

"Provisions for later."

"Provisions?" She peeked in to the bag and glance back up at him with a deadpan expression on her face. "You're assuming you're spending the night after everyone leaves."

He grinned, "I'm not? Who's going to help with the dishes?"

She glared at the conniving red head. "Fine."

"If I remember correctly, we ran out last time. So yeah, provisions."

"Is that what we're calling condoms now?" She tossed the bag onto the counter next to the sink. "Better get started on that dinner before people start showing up."

Leaning toward he splashed the water a bit. "I still have time. Want some company?"

Kaoru brought her wet hand up and shoved the small of his back. He quickly slipped off the ledge and his backside unceremoniously hit the floor. "And displace water and make a mess? Yeah right. Go get started. I'll help you after I'm done getting ready."

Rubbing is butt he stood up. "You're going to help?"

She grabbed her book and picked up where she left off. "I'll help you with the salad. Even I can't mess that up."

He narrowed his eyes and set his hand on her head. "Just get out of there before you start pruning."

With that, he dunked her head under the surface. Her arms flailed sending her book splashing into the water. Sputtering on her way up, she swiped away the water and bubbles from her eyes. Kaoru glared the retreating figure of the red head and threw the book in his direction. "Kenshin!"

Leaving the furious Kaoru in the bathroom, Kenshin set about getting the main dish for the night ready. He glanced at the clock. Maybe it was a good thing he didn't join her in the tub, he would barely have time to finish before the rest of the gang arrived.

He made use of the kitchen with practiced ease -something that came from years of cooking for the culinary-inept Kaoru. Kenshin had spent the better part of his last two college years trying to catch the girl's attention. Little did he know that she had been doing the same. Either they were both terrible at flirting or incredibly dense. He suspected both.

Everything changed the night before their graduation. While their usual group of friends attended the traditional senior bar crawl, emotions got high and before either of them knew it, they were making out in the booth of the local Irish themed pub.

Kenshin cringed at the memory. After years of pursuing her, he had hoped for a more memorable and romantic set up for their first kiss. Not a sloppy mess of lips, tongue, and arms as they barely tore themselves away from each other long enough to make it back to their respective apartments alive. Sano and Megumi had seen the potential disaster and put an end to it -something Kenshin was eternally grateful for. He was convinced that if they had indulged in that drunken night, there would have been an awkward falling out and severed ties.

The graduation ceremony made up for the stupidity of the night before, or so he would like to think. His name being earlier in the alphabet, his row had filed out first from stadium. As he waited around, hoping to apologize for coping one too many feels the night before, he was surprised when she caught sight of him.

A tentative grin slipped across her face and she ran toward him. Before he even had the chance to apologize, her lips were crashing onto his and silencing any luck of foot in mouth disease.

A month later and the only thing he could wonder was why they didn't get together sooner. He grinned happily at the memory and leaned forward to load the lasagna into the oven.

A catcall whistle sounded from behind. Raising a brow he glanced toward the whistler. Kenshin froze at the sight of her. Her hair was still damp from her bath, but she had taken the time to put some smoky eye shadow and mascara on. She was dressed in a navy matte jersey halter dress that hit mid thigh with a swingy skirt. Her feet were bare and crossed as she leaned against the doorframe into the kitchen.

"Nice view you're giving me there sir." She grinned and comically gave him a once over.

Shutting the oven shut he sauntered over to her wrapped his arms around her waist. "Right back atcha."

Kaoru allowed a rare giggle to escape her and kissed the corner of his lips. Slipping out of his hold she padded over the counter and eyed the laid out ingredients for the salad. "So where do you want me sir? I can cut lettuce like the best of them."

Picking up her easy slip he shrugged. "I want you on the kitchen counter right now."

Sparing him a glance over her shoulder she rolled her eyes, but couldn't help the blush that tinged her cheeks. "God, if I had known a simple dress was all I needed to break you, I would have worn it months ago."

Chuckling he stood behind her as she went about cutting the cucumber of the salad. He traced the line of her shoulders and followed her spine down her back. "I don't know why you're dressed like this for some other guy's birthday."

"What are you jealous?" She laughed and bumped him on the hip with her own in jest. "I bought it at a sample sale months ago and if I don't wear it today I'm never going to get to."

He considered her words as his hands continued to roam. "I can take you out for dinner one night."

"By the tell-tale sign of your hand sliding up my thigh back there, I don't think we would make it out the door." She smacked his hand away and diligently prepared the salad. "Nuh uh. You're not getting any of this after what you pulled back there."

Kenshin laughed and rested his chin on her shoulder as he peered over at her work. "What? For getting water on you while you took a bath?"

Elbowing him lightly into his side she fended him off. "People are going to be here any minute. Stop fooling around."

She pointed toward the glasses and gestured him to carry them to the coffee table. Kenshin obliged obediently. Despite Kaoru not knowing the toaster from a whisk in the kitchen, she was undeniably handy with a knife -a trait he suspected was due to her kendo background. This attributed to her steady intake of raw foods and her slim physique, a figure that he was now nursing into curves since his continued recent presence in the kitchen. Regardless of what she looked like, he believed her to the most breathtaking woman around; a truth that he was made all too aware of when he accompanied her out even before they had started dating. He could only think forlornly at his sappy old self that had fought against any man to show interest in his girl -an occupation that kept him busy for the better part of their friendship. The only difference now was that he wouldn't get hit upside the head by Kaoru when she called her 'his girl.'

In the comfortable silence he went about getting plates and silverware out. Kaoru finished her salad and went about making a large pitcher of sangria. She glanced at the clock every few minutes.

Noticing the impatient tapping of her foot Kenshin reassured her. "Don't worry. Aoshi will make sure they all get here in time."

She frowned at his words and bit her lower lip. "I thought this was a surprise party for Aoshi."

"It is, but knowing Misao she probably already blabbed it all from too much excitement." He then added, "Or he figured it out on his own."

"Either sounds just about right." She plopped down on one of the chairs at the eat-in kitchen table.

Her eyes continued to flit around the room making sure everything was in order. Distractedly she questioned, "So the big job starts Monday right?"

Kenshin glanced up from where he kept himself busy by putting the final touches on the food. "Yeah, let's just hope they don't change their mind and throw me out on the first day."

She rolled her eyes, "They'll love you. You're too hard of a worker for your own good."

He laughed, "Let's hope so, I need the paycheck. My lease renewal is coming up, and with Sano living with Megumi now I was wondering where I was going to come up with rent."

She frowned at his comment, "Wait. You're living in the same apartment and paying double what you used to?"

He shrugged, "I don't have time to look for an apartment now and definitely don't have time to move. I'll just have to grin and bear it until next year."

"Now, that's just stupid." Kaoru entertained herself by folding a stray takeout menu into a paper crane.

"Do you have a better suggestion?" Kenshin continued about in preparing the food.

She distractedly kept folding, but shrugged. "You could just move your stuff here."

He froze in his movements just as he was about to throw some garlic bread into the oven along with the lasagna. Kenshin tentatively peeked toward Kaoru who continued folding, as if she didn't just say something completely uncharacteristic of her. He calmly put the offending bread in and closed the oven door. He leaned against the counter and expectantly waited for her to look up. After a long pause Kaoru finally spared him a glance after finishing her crane.

Noticing his speculative raised brow she frowned and asked, "What?"

"You're asking me to move in with you?" He narrowed his eyes at her, "You just freaked out because I put a toothbrush in the bathroom."

"I did not freak out." She sputtered realizing what she offered. "Also, not permanently. Just until you have time to find your own place."

"What happens if I never find the time?"

She threw the paper crane at him. "Then I'll throw you out or find you a place myself."

"Where would I put all my stuff?"

Kaoru laughed and shook her head. "You live the definition of a Spartan lifestyle. I'm sure I have room for the five boxes you could possibly have."

She stood up and disappeared down the hall. Kenshin leaned over to call after her. "Do you want me to move in?"

Coming back with a pair of silver strappy heels she shrugged. "It's not a question of wanting you to move in; it's more a question of convenience... for you that is."

"I wouldn't feel right living here for free." He let his words hang in the air as he watched her sit back down and wrestle her way into figuring out how to wear the shoes.

"You won't." Accomplishing the task of her left foot she moved on the right. "You'll be cooking for me."

"Wait, that's it? Just cook?"

Finishing the other shoe she looked up. "I don't know how I feel about money getting in between us. It messes up most friendships."

Hearing her choice of words, he frowned. "And relationships." Kenshin eyed her precariously, "Why am I getting the feeling that you're only letting me move in to cook for you?"

"Probably because that's half the reason." She grinned in response.

"And the other half?"

Kaoru tested out her balance with the heels and walked over to him. "My mattress is more comfortable. I was getting a backache from sleeping on your lumpy one."

He smiled at the small sacrifice. He was willing to throw away a ratty old mattress if it meant he could share a bed with Kaoru. "So you're sure about this?"

"Not really, but it's only temporary." She bit her lip in thought, then added, "We're over at each other's place all the time anyways. We can pretend it's a slumber party."

"Slumber parties are what twelve year old girls have. We have sleepovers." He raised a suggestive brow.

Kaoru laughed, "Yeah, because sleepover sounds so much more grown up."

"Depends on what you do during a sleepover, or if there is any sleep involved." He wrapped his arm around her waist and grinned. "So when should I move in?"

She poked him the chest. "Stop saying moving in. I'm just letting you crash here until you find time to find your own place."

He leaned forward and kissed her beneath her jaw. "Crashing suggests me being on the couch."

Kaoru could feel his smile against her skin as he mumbled his answer out. "Maybe that's where you'll end up." She felt his hands sweep up her bare back, up to the knot holding her dress up at her neck. "Don't start anything you can't finish Kenshin."

"When have I never been able to finish Kaoru?" Just as he had a handle on the end to pull the knot loose a resounding knock was heard from the front door. Groaning, he buried his nose into the crook of her neck. "Tell him to go away."

She laughed and pulled away slightly. Giving him a quick peck on the lips she made her way to the door while fixing her dress. "You're going to have to get used to Sano barging in here."

Kenshin frowned, "Wait, there's a guy that's coming here unannounced while I'm not here?"

She gave him a deadpan stare, "He's my cousin."

"Your second cousin, and he's a guy." He added.

Ignoring his indignant statement Kaoru opened the door to see Sano ready to bang on the door again. She raised a warning brow at him and smiled at Megumi who was huffing behind him with a cake box in her arms.

Seeing Kaoru, Sano burst into a grin and swept her up in his arms and spun her around in a brotherly hug. "How's in going cuz?"

Swatting at him, she was finally set unsteadily on her feet. "Fine, fine. Why are you making your pregnant fiancé carry stuff?"

Sweeping past him, Kaoru took the large box from Megumi and smiled. Megumi shook her head at her idiot fiancé and said, "Would you trust him to carry the cake without destroying it? Or eating it on the way?"

"Good point." Kaoru laughed, and then gestured toward Megumi's expanding belly. "So how's my niece doing?"

"I'm thinking she's going to be more like Sano, because she's not letting up on all the kicking."

Kaoru grinned, "I'm sure you wouldn't have it any other way."

Sano went over to Kenshin and patted the man on the back. "So when are you going to make an honest woman out of my cousin?"

Kaoru whipped around and glared at the lumbering man, "We've only been dating a month."

Sano rolled his eyes, "Yeah, I watched two years of foreplay until you two finally got together."

Kenshin smirked, "We'll take our time."

Sano frowned at the look the man gave him. There was something hidden there. "This from the man that said 'I'm going to marry that her,' after the first time you met her?"

Kaoru's eyes widened. Kenshin elbowed Sano in the ribs. "Don't give her a reason to kick me out before I move in." A surprised look passed Sano's and Megumi's face.

Sano lips split into a grin soon after, "Moving in huh? That's just a stone's throw from tying the knot." He added, "And here I thought you said you weren't that kind of girl that rushed into things."

Kaoru sputtered and grabbed Kenshin's arm to drag him away to have a word. She yelled back at her cousin and Megumi, "It's only temporary!"


End file.
